


All in Black

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [7]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Evelyn Bass's funeral.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	All in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**All in Black**

* * *

_January 24, 1991_

On a crisp Thursday morning...

Arthur, the Bass's loyal limo driver, slowly parked the limo near the grass and went outside to get the stroller out of the trunk. After assembling the stroller that his young master will be occupying, Arthur he opened the door of the long stretch black limousine. 

Bart Bass, who was wearing a black coat over his black jacket, black shirt and black tie stepped out of the limo holding his five day old son in his arms. Like his father, baby Chuck also wore all black clothes, wearing black mittens, black shoes and an all black onesie with a hood attached to it to protect his fragile head from the cold air. Bart put down his son in his crib and tucked him in his blanket, making sure he was snug and toasty. He then nodded his head at Arthur to signal that they are ready and proceeded to walk while pushing the stroller towards their destination.

* * *

Wearing the usual funeral appropriate black, Eleanor Waldorf sat on one of the chairs on the first row beside her husband, Harold and their daughter, Blair. She immediately spotted her dear friend, Bart Bass with his son and driver. Eleanor let her husband know that she will be right back and headed towards Bart as Harold remained seated with their baby girl who was trying her best to stay awake.

As Eleanor approached Bart, she enveloped him in a warm hug offering her family's condolences and anything they can do to help. Bart thanked her for her concern as she accompanied them to the seats near the coffin. Eleanor went back to her seat beside her family, realizing that her husband already placed their daughter to sleep in her own stroller. Bart sat on the edge seat of the front row with Chuck's stroller parked by his side. 

With Chuck and Blair oblivious to the fact that this is the first time they are in one place. The friends and family of Evelyn Bass all in black, became silent as the funeral service began.


End file.
